Two of a Kind
by RosesAreForever23
Summary: James and Sirius are very similar. Just how close will they end up being? PWP people. That means this is not for people under 17 and is Rated M for a reason. YAOI- DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Two of a Kind**

**Okay, so basically, this story was a little bit of a poke to my creative side from a conversation with Whisper Gypsy. Hope you will enjoy it~**

**Pairing: Sirius/James**

**Warning: slight OOC, smut, and… well, more smut XD**

**Disclaimer: I wish, but sadly I don't.**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

James paced back and forth, back and forth, muttering about this and that as he tugged at his dark, insanely mused locks, especially at the bottom of his neck, the sun peaking through the windows in the room he created in the Room of Requirements. His movements caused dust moats to float in the air, not that he paid it any attention, his mind on other matters.

'Why does he have to do all that?' He asked to himself for the umpteenth time. 'Granted people all think I'll be with Lily,' he grimaced, 'but it isn't my fault! Does he really need to flirt with all those women?' James growled low in his throat, something that would have made Remus proud were he here, and flopped back onto the sofa behind him. Within moments, however, James was back up on his feet, anger fueling his energy and keeping him from sitting still for any length of time that was longer than three seconds.

It wasn't like James was gay, per se, just gay for Sirius. His hair, how it flowed to his shoulders and seemed to have the life needed without making it seem like a rat was living there, his eyes, how they would spark with merriment or anger in equal terms, his skin, how smooth it looked and how tan it was from hours upon hours in the sun on the Quidditch pitch. Even his voice! It was like sin itself came and lifted a white flag and surrendering to a contest sin knew it wouldn't have been able to beat. It wasn't just his body though; he had a sense of humor, even in the hard times, and was loyal, protective, and creatively resourceful at times. Sure, he had a temper that could match any Slytherin's, but he was from a Slytherin-dominant family so he had to have some of that Slytherin nature in him. Really, there was nothing wrong with him- that was the reason he was with so many women. They flocked to him like ants to honey. Even men, James excluded, seemed to surround the white sheep from the Black family.

James tugged harder at the hair at his nape and sighed. 'It is no use thinking about him,' he thought to himself, 'since it isn't like I would actually _be _with him. He wouldn't want to be with me.' James heard the bell ring, signaling the start of dinner, and groaned. "Thank the gods I had a free period before dinner. I would be screwed otherwise." He said out loud as he stooped to grab his book bag full of parchment, quills, and candy from his Honeydukes stash. Pulling the door open, James headed towards the Great Hall, thinking that maybe food would help him.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

James was one of the last ones to enter the hall but he was still quick to spot his friends at the Gryffindor table. He plastered a smile and greeted them all as he sat next to Remus, who was speaking to Lily about some charm or another and how it related to something or another. 'Honestly, do those two ever stop?' He shook his head in wonder at them but tuned them out. Glancing over, he saw that Sirius was looking at him.

Frowning, even as his heart sped up slightly, he asked, "What?"

Sirius blinked owlishly. "Oh, sorry. Lost in my train of thought is all," he explained as he picked up his spoon and began to once again dig in heartily into his mashed potatoes and turkey gravy.

James shrugged it off and began loading his plate full of food, including mashed potatoes, green beans, two drumsticks, and a little bit of stuffing. Peaking around Remus' shoulder, he saw the pumpkin juice on the other side of Lily. "Hey, Remus, pass the juice?"

Without pausing in his conversation, Remus reached over and snagged the pitcher handle with his right hand and gave it to James. James nodded his thanks, though he doubted Remus saw, and filled his cup three quarters of the way full.

"So, have you thought of what we are going to do this Saturday for the match?" Sirius asked him after he finished his own mouthful of food.

James swallowed quickly and nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking we do a Top of the Pumpkin Pasty followed with a Chocolate Frog." Top of the Pumpkin Pasty was a move that leaned heavily on the beaters and a Chocolate Frog was a move that allowed the seeker, James, to be able to fly freely and without fear of being caught. Depending on where the snitch was, James had four in five chance**s** to succeed in catching it with a Chocolate Frog.

Sirius smirked. "You think we are able to use the secret move yet?"

James shook his head sadly. "No, hell no. Remember last practice?" James reminded Sirius. He could still feel the bone jarring impact and, judging by Sirius' wince, he wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, maybe not." Sirius tapered off as he thought of it still.

James left him to it and within a couple more bites, finished his meal. "I'll see you later!" He explained, still not feeling like being around Sirius. "I wanna get some sleep."

"Wait!" Lily exclaimed. "Dinner isn't even half-way over yet. How could you have eaten already?" She questioned.

"Well, Lily, I wasn't very hungry to begin with, and I am pretty tired, so…" James tapered off, glaring softly to tell her to back off.

She just huffed. "I really don't understand how you could eat so fast, but whatever."

With a wave, James turned with his bag in hand and tucked it over his shoulder as he exited the Great Hall. Deciding he was actually tired, and not just pulling his friends' legs, James decided to forgo the Room and head to the Tower. A few hidden passages and a tunnel later and James was in front of the Fat Lady. "Defensiva leo." He murmured to the portrait.

She swung open quietly, asking, "Rough day?"

James just nodded slightly before crawling into the passage and carefully closing the entrance. Tiredly, he grasped the stair-rail and nearly dragged himself up, his energy suddenly disappearing as despair began to haunt his mind and tiring his body. Dropping his bag with a soft thump at the edge of the bed, James gathered his things and changed into his soft, black sleeping pants, forgoing the shirt. He left his pile of clothes by his bag, too lazy to put them in the bin, and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash and dry his face, and brush his hair- though it didn't help any if he brushed it in the first place.

Finally, James climbed into his bed, placed his glasses on the side table, and pulled the curtains closed, hugging the pillow to him as he dropped off to a restless sleep.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

James was ripped from sleep by a cool breeze brushing his cheek and the sound of his bed curtains being moved to the side. James instantly had his wand trained on the intruder, but relaxed when he saw the familiar silhouette.

"Chill, man. I just wanna chat." Sirius murmured quietly, wary of waking the other boys in the dorm room.

"At, what, two in the morning?" James hissed quietly, also worried about waking the others.

"Well, do you know of any other time we can talk without being bothered?" Sirius countered, crawling onto the bed and closing the curtains. James could hear him mutter two incantations, "Silencio; Epoximise." He knew they worked because instantly, the sound of the others' snores vanished and the two curtains Sirius was grasping together became one.

"So?" James said, more as a question since he was still unsure as to what Sirius wanted to talk about, uninterrupted, at two in the morning. He closed his eyes again as he sat up and leaned against the headboard, his covers falling to pool around his waist.

"I was wondering…" Sirius tapered off, and James opened his eyes to see Sirius staring at his chest. Glancing down to see himself, he saw nothing wrong with it. Raising his eyes again, he noticed Sirius swallow and breathe deeply, his nostrils flaring.

"Sirius?" James questioned, now more confused than ever. 'I mean, why would Sirius act this way towards _me_?' He thought to himself as he saw the other man's eyes glaze over slightly.

Sirius didn't say anything, just cautiously moved closer to James at the head of the bed. James stared shocked, his breathing speeding up to a quicker tempo. A few more inches, and they were face to face. James could feel Sirius' breath fan out over his face, his breath smelling slightly like coffee and a hint of caramel. "Please tell me you want this as much as I do." Sirius finally begged his voice the barest of whispers.

James moaned quietly, his eyes closing as their lips met. It was soft, careful, almost like neither wanted to rush the feelings spreading slowly to the rest of their bodies. Lips on lips, their tentative first kiss turned into a second kiss, then a third. Breaking away, Sirius ran his lips slowly along James' neck, finding a weak spot and pulling at it with little nips and licks until James moaned louder and tilted his neck back, baring more of it to Sirius.

Pulling away, Sirius waited until James opened his eyes before speaking, "James, how much do you want this?"

James didn't even need to think about it. "I want it very much. For a long time now." He said, locking eyes with Sirius to show he was telling the truth.

Sirius pulled him closer and kissed him again. This time, however, it was not a soft and tender kiss, but a hard, passionate kiss full of desperate need and tightly leased lust. It showed how much they needed each other, how much they wanted each other. Hands roamed, tugging at clothes and caressing flesh. Sirius was soon without his night shirt and both groaned at the feel of their chests touching without any barriers.

Scooting back, Sirius dragged James down with him so that he was lying flat on his back. Sirius looked down, a small smirk playing on his lips and heat flashing in his eyes. James reached up and pulled Sirius atop him, one hand going into Sirius' hair and leading him into another kiss as the other ran down his back, feeling the muscles bunch and tense in pleasure. James' breath caught when Sirius ran his tongue along the seam of his lips and granted the other male access. Sirius ran his left hand down to tweak one of James' nipples as his tongue plunged deep into his mouth.

Sirius mapped James' mouth, moving along the roof of his mouth and drawing James' own tongue into a dance. James did so, and his boldness granted him a groan from his partner. Sirius pulled his nipple again, before moving downwards and palming James' groin. James bucked his hips, silently begging for more. Sirius chuckled and pulled away.

"Responsive, aren't you?" Sirius teased, pressing his hand back into James' groin and drawing out a low moan of want.

"Please, Sirius."

"What do you want, James?" Sirius murmured into the other's ear, his nose tracing the shell of his ear, followed by his tongue. Pulling back slightly, Sirius blew a gentle breath of air onto the wet ear, chuckling again as James whimpered.

"I want you. I want more!" James responded, forcing his eyes open to gaze at Sirius as his own hand searched and found Sirius' need and squeezed slightly, causing him to thrust into his hand.

"Are you sure?" Sirius teased, "Don't you wanna play a bit more?"

"Gods, no. If we were to play anymore, I would die." James groaned out, his voice getting rough as Sirius continued to thrust slowly into his hand. His own need twitched, becoming harder.

Sirius laughed breathlessly before he sat back slightly and freed his hands. Grasping the soft pants James was wearing, Sirius slowly pulled them off, taking his time and brushing his fingers every once in a while on a piece of flesh revealed to him.

"Sirius, if you don't lose your pants in three seconds, I'm going to hex you." James warned darkly, his eyes clouding more and more every time he felt Sirius' fingers on his flesh.

Sirius didn't answer, but James could tell his impatience was turning the other on more than it was bothering him.

Sirius snatched his wand and glanced at James. "Do you want to do this the magical way or the non-magical way?"

"Magical!" James nearly keened. "Please, Sirius, I need you right now."

Sirius nodded and pointed his wand at James, saying as he did so, "Laxo. Praelino." James moaned loudly at the feeling of being stretched and raised his arms, beckoning Sirius closer. Placing his wand by his pants at the foot of the bed, Sirius settled down above James, his arms holding most of his weight and allowing James to position them. James reached down and grabbed Sirius' need, tugging softly in an upwards motion and drawing out a groan from Sirius before raising up his legs and placing the head at his entrance.

Sirius placed a kiss on James' lips as he slowly, carefully, slipped in, both of them panting as pleasure rocked through them. Finally, inch after agonizingly slow inch, Sirius was fully inside of James. Pausing, Sirius waited for James to shift slightly, letting him know it was okay to go on. James did so a few moments later, pulling Sirius into a kiss once again as Sirius pulled back and pushed in once more.

Over and over, in and out, both pleasuring the other with caresses, kisses, and nips, stroking the flesh and coaxing the fire burning inside them both to burn hotter, be brighter, the pleasure turning into one deep tingling mass of energy that had only one outlet. Nothing mattered anymore, but for that one single moment when both would be thrown over the edge of the cliff and into the churning waters with a cry, tugging at their muscles and rushing through their veins.

They lay together, resting and gathering their thoughts and breathing before Sirius pulled away and shifted to liefully on the bed. Wrapping his arms around James, Sirius tugged him into his chest, his head resting in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. James fell asleep to the sounds of Sirius' breathing and the smell of coffee, caramel, and Sirius, a soft, small smile on his lips.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**So- like it? Don't like it? Let me know!**

**Key:**

Defensiva leo = Protective lion

Silencio = silence (although I should hope that any Harry Potter fan knows this, I still translated it for you)

Epoximise = A transfiguration spell that bonds two objects together (found on _ harrypotter . wikia wiki /Epoximise _minus the spaces)

Laxo = relax, loosen (there are more, but I wanted this spell to be used in this way)

Praelino = lubricate, oil


End file.
